


Pink and Lovely

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Veth and Yeza's first date.





	Pink and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Veth and yeza's first real date
> 
> I had a fun time writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you can :)

“H-Hello.” Veth looks up from her book, narrowing her eyes when she sees a curly haired boy smiling down at her. She recognizes him from the other day; he’s the boy who’d been dared to kiss her.

“Hello,” she greets cautiously, closing her book on her finger to mark her place. “Can I help you?”

“May I sit?” he asks, clutching his hat tightly in his hands.

“If you’d like.” Veth moves over on the bench, looking over at the boy when he sits next to her.

He sits there for a long moment, nervous energy rolling off him, staring at the ground. Veth waits for him to say anything, her eyes drifting back to her book. She wonders if she can get a few more pages read while he figures out what to say, but she decides that would be rude and lets her gaze settle on the boy’s face again.

“I should probably introduce myself,” he finally says, looking up to meet her eyes. The first thing Veth had noticed about him were his bright, blue eyes, hidden beneath his curly brown hair. They’re even prettier in the daylight.

“I’m Yeza Brenatto,” he says, gesturing to himself.

“I’m Veth,” she responds slowly.

“I-I know,” he stammers, nodding. “I’ve noticed you; before…”

A little more interested now, Veth puts her book aside and turns her body towards Yeza. “Before?”

He nods again. “I saw you at the inn when I came to town this summer. You were serving tables.”

“I tend to do that when I work,” she retorts with a barely concealed smile.

He laughs softly, and it’s a pleasant sound. “I wanted to talk to you for so long, but I wasn’t sure how to approach you, and then those awful boys told me you weren’t worth the trouble.”

Veth frowns, scowling down at her lap. “Of course they did.” She’s never been enough for any of the boys in Felderwin. Her cheeks are too round; her eyes and ears are too big; her voice is too screechy. They’d sometimes follow her around town, imitating her voice while pulling their ears out and widening their eyes. She’s not beautiful and she knows this; she doesn’t need Yeza to remind her.

“But I don’t believe that,” Yeza says quickly, giving her a reassuring smile. “Being dared to kiss you was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Okay?” Veth is wary again, doubt settling in her gut. “Are you making fun of me?”

Yeza’s eyes widen and he vehemently shakes his head. “No, no I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Veth.” Yeza turns his own body, mirroring Veth’s position. He reaches out slowly, waiting for her to pull away, and when she doesn’t he takes her hands in his, meeting her eyes. “Would you be interested in going to dinner with me?”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. I would greatly enjoy your company.”

“You would?”

Yeza worries his bottom lip, doubt in his eyes, and he releases Veth’s hands. “Have I made a mistake? I’m sorry if I offended you. I really would like you’re company, but if you don’t want to please accept my apology for interrupting your day.”

“No, I-” Veth trails off, taking a deep breath. It had been a nice kiss, and she remembers the shy smile he gave her afterwards. She wants to believe he’s being genuine. “I would really like to go to dinner with you.”

He gives her an overjoyed smile, jumping to his feet, his hat falling to the ground. “I will meet you at The Glazy Grass Inn tomorrow night around sunset. Is that okay?”

Veth nods. “It’s perfect.”

“I am so glad.” Yeza reaches down, taking her hands again, and says, “I look forward to seeing you, Miss Veth.” He releases her hands, picking his hat up off the ground, and puts it on his head. He gives her a little wave, turning around, and hurries off down the street.

Veth watches him go, a small smile playing across her lips. She really hopes he’s being genuine.

* * *

 

Veth tugs at her skirt; brushes invisible lint off her top. She keeps expecting some of the other boys to come by and laugh at her; to tell her that Yeza had been lying to her and that he isn’t coming. She wraps her arms around herself, clutching her elbows. She looks around, seeking out Yeza. Maybe he really is standing her up.

“Veth,” Yeza calls out to her and she turns, watching as he walks towards her, holding a bouquet of pink lilies.

He holds them out to her, a shy smile on his face. “I wasn’t sure which were your favorites, but these were the prettiest.”

“Thank you.” Veth takes the bouquet, smelling them. “They’re nice.”

“I’m glad you like them.” He holds out his arm, allowing her to take it, and they walk into the inn together.

He guides her to a small table near the center of the room, another lily already in a vase in the middle. He pulls Veth’s chair out for her, pushing it in when she sits, and moves around the table to sit down across from her.

“The proprietor was surprised when I asked if I could reserve a table,” Yeza says folding his hands in front of him on the table.

“Yes, Aline’s used to regulars and travelers. Reservations aren’t exactly the norm.” Veth looks around, noting the curious glances she and Yeza are getting; she can already hear the town gossip.

“I wanted to get a good table,” Yeza explains his shy smile back on his face. “You deserve a good table.”

Veth flushes, shaking her head. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“It is to me.”

Aline arrives at their table a few moments later, handing them a couple menus, her eyebrows raising in wonder when she meets Veth’s eyes. Veth shrugs, picking the menu up to hide her face, and Aline wanders away.

When Aline comes back, Veth and Yeza order drinks and food. Aline nods, taking their menus, and disappears back into the kitchen to give Klyne their orders.

“So, what do you like to do?” Yeza asks curiously.

“Me?”

“Yes. I noticed you were reading yesterday. Do you read often?”

“Sometimes,” Veth responds carefully. “I-I mostly collect things.”

“Like?”

“Just things.” Veth shrugs, looking down at the table. “Rocks; shiny glass bits; beads; buttons.” This is the moment Yeza will realize he made a mistake; he will call her weird and walk out and Veth will be left sitting here by herself. She can really hear the town gossip now.

“I bet your collection is quite impressive. I wouldn’t mind seeing it someday.”

Startled, Veth looks up to meet Yeza’s eyes, searching for any sign that he’s humoring her, but he looks genuinely interested.

“I-I wouldn’t mind showing you.”

Yeza smiles, reaching out to take Veth’s hand, and he squeezes it gently. Veth smiles down at the table, liking the way his hand feels in hers; she wouldn’t mind if he held her hand forever.

“What do you do?” Veth asks curiously, once their food and drinks arrive.

“Me? I’m an alchemist.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Actually, I’ve been trying to open a little shop in town. I’m just not sure who to talk to about that.”

“I-I may be able to help you.”

Yeza looks up from his plate, a surprised yet pleased look on his face. “Could you really?”

Veth nods. “Absolutely.”

“I would appreciate any help I can get. Thank you.”

They idly chat through the rest of dinner. Veth learns that Yeza is actually from Alfield but has been traveling around Wildemount for the past year. Felderwin is the first town he found that he wanted to settle down in; he blushes when Veth tells him she’s glad he decided to stay.

She tells him about her mother dying last year and how her aunt took her in. She skips over the fact that she’s spent most of her life getting teased, not needing Yeza to know about that just yet, but she does mention that he’s the first boy to ever kiss her.

“I-I hope I did okay,” she says picking at her potatoes.

“It was the best kiss I’ve ever had,” Yeza responds softly and Veth’s ears start to burn.

Yeza pays the bill, offering Veth his arm, and they walk outside. Together they head towards Veth’s aunt’s house, walking slow, enjoying the mid-autumn night breeze.

Veth shivers, wishing she had thought to wear a cloak, and is surprised when Yeza shrugs off his coat and offers it to her. She puts it on, wrinkling her nose at his cologne. He put on too much, but she refrains from mentioning it.

When they finally reach her aunt’s house, Yeza turns to face her and smiles. Veth smiles back, leaning in just as he does, and their seconds kiss is just as nice as their first one.

Yeza pulls away, cradling Veth’s face in his hands, and says, “I hope you had a good time.”

Veth nods. “I did.”

“Good.” Yeza kisses her again, his lips lingering on hers a few seconds longer. He presses one final kiss to her forehead, releases her face, and turns to go.

“Wait,” Veth calls after him and he turns back, giving her a curious look. “Don’t you want your coat back?”

“And have no excuse to see you again?” Yeza tips his head, giving her one of his little waves, and walks away; his hands in his pockets.

Veth looks down at the flowers in her hand, pink and lovely, and she decides that she really likes flowers.


End file.
